


Cold Fire

by kiite



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Action Dueling, Gen, Panic Attacks, Pyrophobia, Yuuya learns to be a little more considerate, mentions of 5ds characters, shinji is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiite/pseuds/kiite
Summary: Crow can’t feel it, but he knows it’s there. He knows.





	Cold Fire

**Author's Note:**

> More pyrophobic crow stuff. Not technically a 5ds au since it’s in synchro and all but Pearson is mentioned SO

“What, was that supposed to make me smile?” Crow asked, despite his smirk. As the colorful, dancing hippo tokens disappeared, he placed a trap card down and ended his turn.

Yuuya laughed as he drew his card. “The fun’s only beginning!” He said, winking at the children who for the most part were completely engaged in his act. “You didn’t enjoy my Hippo Carnival, but this next card ought to put a smile on your face! Pendulum Summon, Performapal Fire Mufflerlion!”

A white lion with a burning mane of fire appeared on the field. It wore a small vest, bowtie, and tophat, like many of Yuuya’s monsters. “Only 800 attack points?” Crow said, a puzzled look on his face. “You’re gonna have to do a lot better than that to beat me!”

“Maybe, but…” Yuuya trailed off as he took a running leap, flipping on to a platform created by Crossover. “I can do better! I activate the action card Double Attack! This turn, Fire Mufflerlion’s attack is doubled-- Now, it’s at 1600! Fire Mufflerlion, attack Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North!”

Crow shielded himself as Blizzard was destroyed. “Not bad.” He praised, watching his opponent. “But I won’t go down that easy!”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m not done yet!” Yuuya declared, flipping once more to land back on the ground. “I activate Fire Mufflerlion’s effect! When a Pendulum Monster I control destroys one of your monsters, I can increase my monster’s attack points by 200 and attack once more!”

On cue, Fire Mufflerlion roared, its mane blazing brightly. A ring of fire spouted out of the ground, surrounding the two duelists. To onlookers, it was a dazzling and spectacular sight; to Crow, it was hell. He swore he could feel the heat of the fire engulfing him as he stepped away from the wall of fire. He couldn’t see the kids through it, couldn’t see anything but flame. The logical part of his mind told him that it was all holograms and illusions, but that was quickly drowned out by panic.

Releasing his shaky grip on his cards, Crow didn’t even respond as they drifted to the ground, lying in a pile. He was breathing quickly and shallowly, unable to get any oxygen. His lungs and throat were choked with imaginary smoke as he fell to his knees, planting his hands flat on the ground and heaving for breath. Crow was vaguely aware of tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as his body shook, but he couldn’t move, or run, or cry, or save Pearson--

The activation of the effect only lasted for a minute at most, and it disappeared as suddenly as it had come. “Now, Fire Mufflerlion, direct att-- Whoa! Crow! Are you okay?” Yuuya’s entertainment personality fell away as concern for his ally filled him. Now that he could clearly see Crow without the fire and light, it was easy to see that something was wrong. Shingo and Serena both gasped from the sidelines, and Reira hid behind Shingo’s leg instinctively.

“Crow!” Frank, Amanda, and Tanner all cried out, moving closer to their fallen guardian. Yuuya also approached, the duel forgotten. As Yuuya reached out to touch Crow’s shoulder, the sound of tires squealing to a stop drew almost everyone’s attention, save for Crow’s.

“We need to move, now!” Shinji shouted, taking off his helmet. “Security’s on the way, and-- Don’t touch him!” Quick to analyze the situation, Shinji sprinted up to the group and pushed Yuuya away. He kneeled down, keeping a good distance between himself and Crow, and started speaking softly.

“Crow, can you hear me? It’s Shinji.” The orange haired duelist inclined his head slightly, still struggling for breath. “Alright, let’s get you breathing again. Just do what I do…” Patiently, Shinji guided Crow through some breathing exercises, until finally he was breathing normally again. Crow sat on the ground for a moment, eyes closed as he recovered.

“Thanks.” he mumbled to Shinji, reaching out a hand. Shinji took it, wrapping Crow’s arm around his shoulder and helping him stand.

“No problem,” Shinji said, “But we really need to get going, Security will be here any minute— Speak of the devil.” Shinji muttered the last part as several Security cars pulled up around the house, surrounding them.

Despite Crow’s clearly weakened state, several officers still tackled him to the ground, restraining him. He grunted in pain, and Shinji called out his name before being pinned against a wall himself.

For the second time that day, everything went to shit.

* * *

 The ride in the back of the police van was awkward, to say the least. Crow was leaning his head against the wall, eyes trained on the ceiling. Shinji was glaring relentlessly at Yuuya, and Yuuya was doing his best to avoid looking at either of them.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Crow sighed. “Cut it out, Shinji. It’s not his fault.” Shinji jumped a little, not realizing Crow had noticed his glaring. He was about to argue, but Crow gave him a look that shut him up.

“Uh, I’m really sorry, Crow.” Yuuya said, his voice remorseful and small. “I didn’t mean to upset you, or put your family in danger, or—“

Crow cut him off with a wave of the hand. “It’s alright. You didn’t know.” He stayed quiet for a moment, eyes closed. “Just… Keep in mind that not everyone likes that. The fire and loud noises and stuff, it’s… Different for everyone, I guess. But I’ve definitely seen that Reira kid flinch away from some of your flashier and louder tricks.”

Yuuya’s eyes widened and he looked guilty as he shifted his gaze back to his lap. Everything went back to being quiet, Shingo occasionally mumbling to himself and Yuuya deep in thought. Silently, Shinji threaded his fingers between Crow’s and leaned against him. Crow let him, sighing softly. Everyone was ok, the kids were fine, they would get out of this. They would survive.


End file.
